


Брильянтовый хуй Брока Рамлоу

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Любой способ тестирования не защищен от погрешностей.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125854
Kudos: 12





	Брильянтовый хуй Брока Рамлоу

**Author's Note:**

> Цинизм, кобелизм, ненормативная лексика

С брильянтовым хуем Брока Рамлоу Мария Хилл познакомилась не сразу. Брок, что называется, был ходок. Он пасся на субстрате из секретарей, координаторов и прочих ассистентов, которых в ЩИТе, как во всякой огромной бюрократической структуре, было видимо-невидимо, да и менялись они часто.

Одной из распространенных причин увольнения административного персонала ЩИТа и был знаменитый среди женской части населения брильянтовый хуй Брока Рамлоу.

Нет, секс был отличным, уж это темпераментный командир группы огневой поддержки обеспечивал на двести процентов. А если принять во внимание боевой, так сказать, опыт и количество баб, побывавших в его постели, то и на все триста.

Все интрижки Рамлоу были похожи: короткий, протяженностью неделю-две, роман со свиданиями на квартире очередной зазнобы, много секса, подвернувшаяся вовремя командировка, возвращение через несколько дней и прости-прощай, моя любовь. Объяснений дожидались не все. Рамлоу не дрогнувшей рукой рвал трепетную связь и начинал присматривать следующую жертву.

Мария вместе с Романофф иногда обсуждали этот феномен — методы охоты мистера Рамлоу. У него не было определенного типажа: еб он всех — высоких и низких, стройных и толстых, брюнеток и блондинок, болтушек и тихонь. Вероятно, было что-то объединяющее этих девушек, нечто такое, что Рамлоу распознавал в них на каком-то ином, недоступном Марии уровне. Наташа уверенно заявляла, что Рамлоу на глаз определяет форму и глубину, так сказать, ножен для своего меча у претенденток, Мария эту теорию отвергала — не верила в рентгеновский взгляд Брока.

На одной из корпоративных пьянок Романофф решила прямо спросить у Рамлоу, на основании чего же происходит выборка. Они с Броком были достаточно пьяны для откровенного разговора.

— Да это не я их выбираю, — фыркнул Брок и налил себе еще виски, — я для них как орден или лишняя лычка в петлице.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, — значок «Участник юбилейного еблесъезда». Просто члены тайного общества. Хотя нет — член там один, твой.

— Романофф, — кривой оскал Рамлоу никто бы не назвал дружелюбным, — а ты чего так моей личной жизнью вдруг заинтересовалась? Своей нет? Так мало кто захочет свой хуй совать в винтовку или, скажем, РПО*. Обычные люди — они хрупкие, ты к супрам присмотрись. К Кэпу, например, он тебя вечно тоскливым взглядом провожает.

— Я лучше к заместителю твоему присмотрюсь, — муркнула Наташа, — бьюсь об заклад, он обожает, когда им командуют в постели.

Рамлоу умел держать удар.

— А тебе только этого и надо, — констатировал он.

— Чего мне надо, то не твоего кобелиного ума дело, — тон у Наташи был ласковый, — я за легендарный хуй ЩИТа переживаю — не стерся бы под корень от столь частого использования.

— Так что мне теперь — бантиком перевязать и на полку положить? — развеселился Брок. — Если хочешь, можешь оценить состояние — хоть на глаз, хоть на ощупь.

— Неужели ты такую драгоценность РПО доверишь?

— Так я ж на осмотр только, дальше ни-ни.

— Много чести, — сказала Наташа, не уточняя, впрочем, для кого, — могу с такой миссией добровольца отправить с согласованной таблицей параметров, а я потом отчет изучу.

— Вызываюсь добровольцем, — ляпнула Мария.

У Наташи и Брока заметно вытянулись лица. Но последний бокал шампанского приятной щекоткой гулял внутри, и Марии было море по колено.

— Сомневаетесь в моей квалификации? — спросила она.

Романофф вдруг захихикала и похлопала Рамлоу по плечу.

— Поздравляю, командир, сам себя загнал. Теперь не отвертишься.

— И не собирался, — буркнул Брок.

— Предлагаю назначить осмотр на… прямо сейчас, — заявила Мария, — пока все заинтересованные стороны в наличии. Наташа, где твоя таблица?

— Думаю, дорогая, ты и сама разберешься, ведь, как утверждает директор, тебе нет равных в написании аналитических отчетов.

Рамлоу напрягся.

— Где будем проводить? — не отступала Мария.

— В тихом месте, — проворчал Брок, — сейчас вернусь.

— Сбежит, — с сожалением произнесла Мария, провожая взглядом обтянутую черной рубашкой мощную спину.

— От тебя? — спросила Романофф и засмеялась. — Ох, зайка…

— Не смей называть меня зайкой — говорила уже! — возмутилась Мария.

— Прости, — в голосе Наташи не было ни капли раскаяния. — Вернется твой объект, не волнуйся, с ключами от номера в «Шератоне». Или в «Хайят».

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Опыт не пропьешь, — туманно ответила Романофф, — вон, смотри, крадется.  
Брок, действительно, пробирался между танцующими парочками.

— Машина у подъезда, — отрапортовал он, — не передумала?

— Вот еще, — дернула плечом Мария и подхватила съехавшую бретельку платья, — поехали!

Брок привез ее не в отель, как предполагала Наташа, а в светлую, уютную квартиру в одном из кондоминиумов подальше от центра.

Квартира выглядела обжитым личным пространством — на стенах висели фотографии, на которых мелькал Брок, на стуле в комнате болталась майка, а в прихожей нашлась пара стоптанных беговых кроссовок.

Оценив чистоту пола, Мария скинула туфли.

— Дурацкие русские привычки заразны? — нарушил тишину Брок.

— Ноги устали.

Она прошлась по большой комнате, совмещавшей гостиную и кухню, рассмотрела детали.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Рамлоу.

Для ебаря-террориста он был неожиданно тихим и едва ли не зажатым.

— Выпить, — решила Мария.

— Становишься слишком трезвой, чтобы продолжать? — поддел Брок.

— Хочу оценить все по максимуму, — отбила подачу Мария.

Он хмыкнул, вытащил бутылку без этикетки и бокалы.

— Домашнее, — сказал Брок, наполняя бокалы, — от дядюшки.

Вино было сладким, но вкусным. Брок свое едва пригубил.

— Становишься слишком пьяным, чтобы продолжать? — вернула должок Мария.

Рамлоу кивнул.

— Хочу произвести неизгладимое впечатление.

Мария повернулась к нему спиной:

— Помоги расстегнуть молнию.

Он подошел сзади, выдохнул ей в шею.

— Значит, осмотром ограничиваться не собираешься?

— Чтоб два раза не вставать, — улыбнулась Мария.

До второго раза было далеко, а вот первый раз встало на «отлично». Мария рассматривала знаменитый брильянтовый хуй с близкого расстояния и понимала, что видела и внушительней.

— Ожидала чего-то помощнее? — шепотом спросил Брок.

Он сдернул полотенце и стоял напротив, убрав руки за спину.

— Размеру предпочитаю умение пользоваться, да и в положении «пищит, но лезет» удовольствия не получаю. Никуда не уходи, — распорядилась она, — сейчас я приму душ, вернусь и приступим.

— Я смотрю, ты настроена на серьезную проверку, — Рамлоу немного расслабился.

— Это ты со мной еще мебель не выбирал, не все выдерживают. Я все делаю как следует, говорят, у меня ОКР*.

— Не знал, что оно распространяется на тестирование членов.

— Еще как распространяется, но обычно я претендентов заворачиваю не фазе подготовки, когда мне предлагают их немытыми.

Брок заржал и упал на кровать.

— Я тебя тут подожду, — сказал он.

— Не обещаю, что вернусь быстро, не скучай, займись пока чем-нибудь полезным — ручной настройкой, например.

— А с виду вылитая Снежная Королева, — тихо откомментировал Брок.

— Тебя ждет много сюрпризов, — пообещала Мария.

Утром, глядя на счастливо пускающего слюнку на уголок ее подушки Рамлоу, Мария решила, что во всех клеточках Наташиной тестировочной таблички поставит высший балл и тем самым подтвердит репутацию Рамлоу-ебаря экстра класса. Но никому не расскажет, что главным достоинством Рамлоу-любовника является вовсе не брильянтовый хуй (коему она даже прибавит пару сантиметров), а на удивление гибкий и умелый язык, о котором никому из конкуренток и знать не положено.  
____________  
*РПО — реактивный пехотный огнемет.  
*ОКР — обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, при котором у больного непроизвольно появляются навязчивые, мешающие или пугающие мысли (так называемые обсессии). Он постоянно и безуспешно пытается избавиться от вызванной мыслями тревоги с помощью столь же навязчивых и утомительных действий (компульсий).


End file.
